Tentang Mereka
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Tragedi masa lalu memisahkan ikatan persaudaraan mereka. Namun demikian, mereka masih menganggap satu sama lain adalah 'keluarga' yang berharga. [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt3. Keluarga] Warning! OOC, alurnya lompat-lompat, dan lain-lain. Enjoy!


Hari sudah menunjukkan sore hari, atau lebih tepatnya hampir malam.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya bersembunyi di ujung barat sana, bergantian dengan rembulan yang mulai menampakkan diri di atas langit.

Yoichi nampak tengah berjalan di pinggiran kota yang sepi dengan beberapa keranjang bunga dalam dekapannya. Hari ini, remaja bermarga Saotome itu mendapatkan tugas dari kakak tersayang untuk mengantar bunga ke beberapa pelanggan.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena manik coklatnya tak sengaja menangkap seorang gadis kecil tengah terduduk di pinggir sebuah bangunan, bersandar pada tembok.

Ia mengenakan pakaian dress selutut berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis warna lain. Tak beralas kaki. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dikepang ke depan. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke atas langit yang mulai menggelap. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk hingga dada.

Yoichi terdiam, dalam hati berpikir apa yang dilakukan seorang bocah perempuan pada waktu hampir malam seperti ini?

Maka remaja ini menghampiri si gadis kecil, ia berlutut di sampingnya, "Adik.." panggilnya pelan, "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Hari sudah gelap, tak baik gadis kecil sepertimu keluyuran sendirian.." lanjutnya bersikap ramah.

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan, Yoichi sadar jika gadis kecil di hadapannya itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, surai mereka juga hampir sama.

"Kakak..," gadis itu memanggil, "Maukah kakak mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yoichi terbengong sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tulus, "Memang cerita apa yang hendak adik ceritakan?" Ia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di samping si gadis kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Tentang Mereka

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Kekeluargaan, Pertemanan, ...

 **Discalimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam karakter sebentar..

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari3 - Keluarga**. Okay, enjoy..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama..

Ada tiga anak, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, mereka hidup dalam sebuah panti asuhan. Karena mereka bertiga sama-sama tak memiliki keluarga. Dua laki-laki yang baru datang itu saling melempar kata hina, juga tak ingin dikasihani. Mereka berdua tak dekat, mungkin juga saling membenci.

Lalu si perempuan yang sudah lama tinggal di panti menghampiri dua laki-laki itu. Mencoba untuk melerai tapi malah dirinya ikut kena pukul bahkan bentakan. Namun ia tak menyerah sama sekali, ia akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat kedua manusia itu akur.

Ketika suatu hari, mereka bertiga tak sengaja berkumpul akibat ide gila si perempuan. Mempertemukan kedua laki-laki itu di belakang panti sama saja mengundang pertengkaran lagi. Dan di situlah si perempuan menyuruh keduanya untuk saling bercerita, mengatakan apa gunanya bertengkar? Bukannya kita di sini sama-sama tak memiliki keluarga?

Perempuan itu akhirnya tahu beberapa kisah, laki-laki pertama ceritanya kabur dari rumah karena tak sengaja tahu jika kedua orang tuanya hendak menjual dirinya. Sedangkan laki-laki kedua, ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Lalu si perempuan menambahi dengan kisah tentang dirinya. Ia lahir tanpa tahu siapa orang tuanya, yang ia ingat waktu dirinya masih bayi, seorang ibu-ibu yakni ibu panti, menemukan bayi perempuan itu tengah menangis di samping pembuangan ketika hujan mengguyur deras.

Si perempuan setelahnya merasa bersyukur. Jika saja waktu itu ibu panti tak menemukan dirinya, kemungkinan perempuan itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ia tak tahu rencana apa yang Tuhan buat, namun ia yakin jika Dia memiliki jalan yang terbaik untuk umatnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam. Entah kenapa merasa malu sendiri dengan tingkah mereka selama ini. Kenyataannya, setiap manusia memiliki masa-masa buruk, dan mereka berdua tak sadar jika di antara mereka ada lagi manusia yang hidupnya tak seberuntung mereka.

Keduanya menangis pelan. Si perempuan bergerak memeluk mereka dan menumpahkan kesedihan bersama.

Setelahnya, kegaduhan di panti tak ada lagi. Mereka bertiga jadi dekat, bahkan mengasuh anak-anak yang lebih muda dengan semangatnya. Membentuk sebuah hubungan yang disebut dengan 'keluarga'.

Tak pernah menduga, ternyata memiliki keluarga akan sebahagia ini.

Namun ini baru awal. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Ini hari ulang tahun si laki-laki pertama, laki-laki kedua tentunya ingin membuat suatu kejutan, maka ia mengajak si perempuan untuk pergi dari panti hanya sekedar membeli beberapa barang.

Si perempuan menerima namun sedikit ragu. Masalahnya mereka akan keluar dari panti secara diam-diam, apakah akan aman? Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan akan kejadian buruk.

Dan memang benar rencana Tuhan itu tak akan pernah diketahui.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena si laki-laki menyeberang jalanan sepi dengan sembarangan. Tak terduga truk pengangkut material melintas dengan cepatnya. Si perempuan yang melihat menjerit, kemudian berlari mendorong keluarganya.

Laki-laki itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika menyaksikan tubuh perempuan itu terpental bahkan menyerempet di atas permukaan aspal. Darah mengalir dari kepala perempuan itu. Ia tak bergerak, mata juga tertutup rapat.

Dunia sudah menjadi gelap seutuhnya bagi si perempuan..

Pemakaman berlangsung menyedihkan. Terjadi pertengkaran besar. Laki-laki pertama menyalahkan segalanya ke laki-laki kedua. Jika saja waktu itu mereka tak pergi untuk hal konyol, pasti si perempuan tak akan meninggal seperti ini.

Maaf tak akan mengembalikan jiwa yang sudah mati. Kesalahan laki-laki kedua bagaikan sebuah dosa yang sama sekali tak bisa diampuni.

Laki-laki pertama mengancam, tak akan pernah mau bertemu muka bahkan tak mau mengganggap apalah itu yang disebut dengan keluarga.

Hubungan mereka hancur. Foto masa lalu terbakar, menyisakan kenangan-kenangan berupa abu yang tak mungkin kembali.

Keduanya berpisah, memulai jalan mereka masing-masing tanpa sekali pun saling mengenal.

Pada kenyataannya, mereka tak sadar, perempuan itu ada di sana. Memperhatikan dua anggota keluarganya dengan mata terbelalak bahkan mengaliri air.

Siapa yang salah? Apa dirinya salah karena harus menghilang dari kehidupan mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoichi terdiam ketika gadis kecil di sampingnya sudah selesai dengan kisahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, namun matanya basah. Yoichi sendiri tak tahu kenapa merasakan jika matanya ikutan perih.

"Kakak..?" gadis itu memanggil, remaja itu menoleh, "Kenapa kakak menangis?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Ah? Ma- masa sih? Mungkin kakak kelilipan.." Yoichi buru-buru menghapus aliran air di ujung matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku selalu berharap, kak.." Ia mulai berkata, "Agar dua laki-laki itu mau akur kembali. Karena aku tahu, saat ini mereka pasti saling membutuhkan.."

Yoichi kembali memperhatikan, "Aku juga mengharapkan demikian. Lagipula kesalahan itu pasti ada. Walau manusia melakukan dosa paling berat sekali pun, Tuhan pasti akan mengampuni umatnya.." ucapnya tenang.

Si gadis memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arah si remaja, senyum merekah dengan indahnya. Yoichi sedikit tersentak, merasa sedikit grogi karena diperhatikan terlalu dalam, remaja ini buru-buru memalingkan kepala. Jantung terasa berdetak cepat bahkan wajahnya naik warna.

"Hihi, kakak rupanya orang yang baik ya.." tutur gadis itu, "Senangnya bisa berbagi cerita dengan kakak, bahkan kakak mau mendengarkannya hingga usai.."

Yoichi menoleh sebentar, kemudian menundukkan kepala sambil tersipu malu.

"Andai aku ada, mungkin aku akan menyukai kakak.." si gadis melanjutkan dengan polosnya, membuat Yoichi tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Menyukai dia bilang?

"Ka- kau ini.., masih kecil tak boleh sepert-"

"Hei! Yoichi 'kan itu?" Tiba-tiba saja, suara seorang laki-laki menyela.

Yoichi menegakkan tubuh, mendongak menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah teman satu kampusnya.

"Yu- Yuichiro?"

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Orang itu, yang dipanggil Yuichiro langsung saja melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah? Ahahahaa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat.." Yoichi bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap ke depan temannya itu. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku kerja sambilan di sini. Apa kamu tak sadar jika ini kafe tempatku kerja sambilan?" Yuichiro membalas sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ekh!?" Remaja bersurai coklat itu gelagapan, celingak-celinguk sana sini, baru sadar jika sejak tadi dia duduk di depan kafe sobatnya itu kerja sambilan. "Ma- maaf, aku tak tahu.."

Yuichiro menoleh, mendengus singkat, "Untuk apa minta maaf? Dasar aneh.."

Yoichi merasa dirinya jatuh dalam jurang yang paling dalam lantaran disebut aneh sama sobatnya yang tak terlalu dekat itu. Ia menundukkan kepala sembari memeluk erat keranjang bunga yang ia bawa.

Ah, ia hampir saja lupa dengan tugas dari kakaknya.

"A- anu.., Yuichiro setelah ini akan ke mana?" Yoichi bertanya pelan.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu menoleh sebentar, "Pulang, ada beberapa tugas kampus yang belum selesai.. Sudah ya, sampai besok.." Ia membalikkan badan, melangkah menjauh.

"Ah, iya. Sampai besok.." Yoichi melambai.

Pandangannya terhenti, ia melihat jika gadis kecil yang tadi berbincang dengannya kini berjalan mengekori sobatnya. Yoichi bengong, mau apa anak itu?

"Eh, tunggu..!" remaja Saotome memanggil si gadis kecil.

Yuichiro malah menghentikan langkah, menoleh sebentar, "Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Yoichi kembali bengong.

Gadis kecil yang berada di belakang Yuichiro menatap ke arah Yoichi dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam saja. Yoichi masih seperti orang tolol yang tak tahu apa-apa, ia kemudian kembali menatap temannya.

"A- anu.. Ha- hati-hati, hehee.."

Yuichiro terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil, "Oke, kau juga hati-hati.."

Kemudian keduanya berpisah. Yoichi masih diam menatap kepergian temannya.

Sebenarnya yang remaja Saotome ini pikirkan adalah mengenai si gadis kecil. Kenapa dia mengikuti Yuichiro? Dan kenapa sepertinya Yuichiro tak mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu?

Tunggu dulu!

Yoichi seperti merasa mengingat sesuatu.

 _"_ _Andai aku ada, mungkin aku akan menyukai kakak.."_

Itu yang diucapkan gadis itu beberapa saat lalu.

Apa maksud dari kata 'andai aku ada'? Apa jangan-jangan gadis kecil itu sebenarnya tidak ada? Lalu tadi dia bicara dengan siapa?

Yoichi kembali mengingat, cerita yang diceritakan gadis itu. Seperti terasa familiar sekali.

Lalu, Yuichiro.. Gadis itu mengikuti, apa mereka memiliki hubungan?

Perlahan, Yoichi akhirnya tersadar. Kejadian setahun yang lalu, ketika dia menginjak semester ketiga di kampusnya. Waktu itu datang mahasiswa baru yang membuat Yuichiro terkejut.

Namanya jika tidak salah Mikaela. Iya, Mikaela.. Remaja dengan surai kuning seperti blasteran orang luar.

Waktu Mikaela bertemu dengan Yuichiro, Yoichi bisa melihat ada perasaan bersalah diraut wajah Mikaela. Ia berulang kali menghampiri Yuichiro, mengatakan kata maaf, namun Yuichiro bersikap kasar terhadap dirinya.

Yoichi tahu, hubungan mereka tak baik. Mungkin mereka pernah bersama dulu dan tak sengaja bertemu kembali.

Jika tak salah, Yoichi pernah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yuichiro ke Mikaela secara sekilas, apa ya? Yoichi berusaha untuk memutar otak.

 _"_ _Kau masih berani menunjukkan diri di hadapanku!?"_

 _"_ _Tak sadar karena ulahmu dulu Akane jadi meninggal!"_

 _"_ _Pergi! Aku tak pernah menganggapmu keluarga lagi!"_

Jika tak salah sih seperti itu. Yoichi sebenarnya ingin menguak, namun tak ingin bertanya langsung ke orangnya. Takut dikira ikut campur. Menanyakan ke teman-teman kampus lainnya juga percuma, tak ada yang tahu mengenai masa lalu Yuichiro maupun Mikaela.

Lalu, setelah Yoichi bertemu dengan gadis kecil misterius itu, ia jadi tahu sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Apa jangan-jangan tiga anak yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah Yuichiro, Mikaela, serta Akane? Dan apa jangan-jangan gadis kecil itu adalah Akane sendiri?

Kejadiannya sudah sangat lama. Perempuan itu meninggalkan ketika masih kecil.

Apa ia tak tenang jadi tak bisa ke surga dengan tenang?

 _"_ _Aku selalu berharap, kak.. Agar kedua laki-laki itu mau akur kembali."_

Dua laki-laki? Mungkin kah Yuichiro dan Mikaela?

Yoichi sekarang merasa kasihan, kasihan terhadap temannya juga dengan si gadis kecil yaitu Akane.

Apa sebaiknya bertanya ke Mikaela saja ya?

Tapi ke mana remaja itu? Sudah beberapa bulan ini Yoichi tak pernah melihat Mikaela di kampus.

Yoichi merenung, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya, mengantarkan apa yang harus diantarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Mikaela?" Seorang pria dewasa menolehkan kepala dengan malas dari depan meja kerjanya di ruang dosen.

Yoichi menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, Mr. Guren.. Apa saya boleh minta alamat rumahnya?"

"Kau temannya?" tanya dosen yang bernama Guren itu.

"I- iya.." Dijawab sedikit ragu.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar.." Guren mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukkan buku yang tak tertata rapi di atas mejanya. "Mika.. Mika.. Mikaela.." gumam dosen bersurai gelap itu, mengabsen deretan nama pada abjad 'M'.

Yoichi menunggu dalam diam, ia melongokkan kepala. Ingin rasanya ikut membantu mencari nama.

"Ah, iya.. Aku ingat.." Guren mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku, menatap kembali si remaja Saotome, "Kemarin orang tua Mika datang, dan mereka mengatakan jika putra mereka akan keluar dari kampus ini.." terangnya melanjutkan.

"A- apa?" Yoichi sedikit terkejut, "Keluar? Apa ada alasannya?"

Guren menundukkan kepala, nampak tengah berpikir. Ia kembali mendongak, "Tapi ingat, hal ini hanya kamu yang tahu, nak.."

Dan di sinilah Yoichi berdiri sekarang. Setelah mendapat beberapa info dari dosennya, Yoichi kini sudah memantapkan hati memasuki sebuah rumah sakit di kota itu.

Ia tak pernah menduga, benar-benar tak pernah menduga jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Yoichi kemudian melangkah masuk, bertanya bagian resepsionis kemudian diantarkan salah satu perawat menuju sebuah bangsal di mana temannya berada.

"Siapa?" Remaja bersurai kuning itu bertanya.

Yoichi menegakkan tubuhnya di depan pintu. Well, pada kenyataan mereka sebenarnya tak saling kenal.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Yoichi Saotome dari jurusan bahasa.." ucap Yoichi sedikit gugup.

Mikaela terdiam di atas ranjang tempat ia berbaring, "Yoichi ya?" gumamnya mengulang nama.

"A- aku temannya Yu- Yuichiro.." lanjut Yoichi makin gugup saja.

Terlihat manik Mikaela sedikit melebar, sedikit. Akibat sakit, wajah remaja blasteran itu nampak pucat, sehingga ia tak dapat banyak berekspresi.

"Yuichiro?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"I- iya.." Yoichi menundukkan kepala.

Mikaela perlahan tersenyum tipis, "Begitu.. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Ba- baik.., aku rasa.."

Remaja itu menganggukkan kepala sekilas, "Kemarilah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu.." ucapnya mempersilakan Yoichi untuk duduk.

Maka Yoichi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menarik kursi ke samping kasur, kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Ma- maaf, Mika, sepertinya kedatanganku sedikit mengganggu.."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang jika ada yang menjenguk.." Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum lanjut bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Ah, itu.. anu.." Yoichi tampak ragu, kedua tangan mengepal erat pada tas di atas pangkuannya. "Ini.. ini mengenai hubungan kau, Yuu, dan juga.. Akane.."

Mikaela membelalakan mata, "Akane?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoichi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di halte biasa ia menunggu bis.

Hari sudah cukup malam, mungkin sudah hampir pukul 9 lebih.

Ia benar-benar tak menduga jika perbincangannya tadi dengan Mikaela telah menyita waktu cukup lama. Tapi ya sudahlah, tujuannya memang untuk menanyakan beberapa hal kok. Lagipula Mikaela juga percaya-percaya saja dengan semua hal yang diceritakan Yoichi.

Padahal sedikit tak masuk akal..

Bis sudah terlihat. Yoichi segera angkat diri naik ke dalam bis yang cukup sepi. Yah, jam malam seperti ini tentunya bis sudah hampir berhenti beroperasi, mungkin saja bis ini bis yang terakhir.

"Loh, Yuichiro?" panggil Yoichi ketika menemukan sosok temannya tengah tertunduk tidur di kursi agak pojok.

Yuichiro tersentak, segera bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia menggeleng sembari mengucek mata, "Yoichi? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoichi ambil posisi duduk di ruang kosong di samping sobatnya, "Aku baru naik kok, hehee.."

"Haa, untung kau membangunkanku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku bisa sampai terminal.." Yuichiro menguap, memperhatikan jalanan di luar jendela.

Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh kecil. Yah, sudah biasa jika Yuichiro itu sering tertidur, di kelas pun juga biasanya demikian.

"Yuichiro, habis dari mana?" tanya Yoichi kemudian.

Manik hijau melirik, "Ah, itu.. Antar pesanan. Tapi sialnya aku malah nyasar, untungnya sih pesanan sampai dengan selamat.." jelasnya singkat, "Mungkin nanti setelah kembali aku bakal dimarahin sama bos lantaran lama.."

"Haha, repot ya?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga kerja.."

"Aku juga sering nyasar kok jika kakak menyuruhku mengantar pesanan bunga, jadi kau ada teman buta arahnya, Yuu.."

"Apaan? Itu pujian atau hinaan? Aku enggak tahu mesti bersyukur atau apa dengan ucapanmu itu.."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku menghina.."

Keduanya lalu tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya terdiam.

Yoichi memainkan jari jemarinya yang ia pangku, sedang berpikir akan sesuatu. Sedangkan Yuichiro sibuk memandangi jalanan gelap di luar sana.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu dari mana? Bukannya daerah ini cukup jauh ya dari rumahmu?"

Yoichi menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Ini yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi, akankah ia bicara mengenai Mikaela atau tidak?

"I- itu.." Remaja Saotome buka suara, "Aku.. Aku tadi habis menemui Mikaela.." Dan ternyata dirinya memilih untuk jujur.

Yuichiro terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merespon, "Oh.."

Manik Yoichi melirik. Melirik ke arah temannya yang sudah tak memperhatikan dirinya lagi.

Apa benar jika Yuichiro begitu benci terhadap Mikaela?

"Yuu.." panggil Yoichi pelan, tak ada sahutan, "Mikaela itu keluargamu, bukan?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Mungkin saja, aku tak pernah ingat.." balas Yuichiro santai.

"Haha, jika kamu tak ingat harusnya kau sudah tak marah lagi, 'kan?"

Yuichiro menoleh, menatap garang ke arah remaja Saotome. Seketika Yoichi menunduk, tak ingin berkata apa-apa lagi namun anehnya hati tak mau menurut.

"Ma- maksudku, itu masa lalu.. Kecelakaan itu.. Yang namanya kesalahan itu pasti ada, tapi tak seharusnya diingat terus menerus.."

"Hei!" Yuichiro entah kenapa berteriak.

Yoichi tersentak, ia mengangkat kepala, menatap lawan bicaranya takut-takut.

Ujung bibir Yuichiro terangkat, entahlah tersenyum meremehkan atau apa. Remaja bersurai gelap ini membawa diri mendekati Yoichi, "Kau ingin ikut campur? Atau ingin jadi pahlawan, hah!?" tanyanya kasar.

Manik Yoichi bergetar, bahkan berair.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya ingin-"

"Sudahlah!"

Bis seketika berhenti. Yuichiro bangkit berdiri kemudian keluar dari bis, meninggalkan temannya yang masih terdiam.

Yoichi tahu, ini bukan halte yang dituju Yuichiro. Namun karena kesal, temannya itu pasti memilih untuk segera turun dari bis.

Remaja Saotome meremat kedua tangannya kuat. Matanya perih.

Apa dia salah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari akhirnya berlalu.

Selama itu Yoichi jadi diam jika berpapasan dengan Yuichiro. Entah kenapa jadi tak enak bahkan bingung mau bicara bagaimana. Padahal Yuichiro sudah menunjukkan sikap biasa saja, ya tidak sih, kadang remaja itu menatap Yoichi dengan tatapan dingin.

Yoichi sendiri lebih memilih untuk menjauh daripada cari masalah. Sebenarnya ia tak suka jika memiliki musuh, namun pada permasalahan kali ini, ia merasa jika dirinyalah yang pantas dimusuhi lantaran campur tangan dengan permasalah orang lain.

Selama beberapa hari ini juga, Yoichi tak pernah absen mengunjungi Mikaela di rumah sakit. Ia pernah bertanya, apakah boleh ia memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain? Namun Mikaela menolak. Remaja bersurai kuning itu bukan orang yang dikenal di kampus, tak ada guna memberi tahu orang lain, bukan?

Maka Yoichi tutup mulut. Yang tahu jika Mikaela sakit hanya dirinya seorang, untuk saat ini.

Lalu suatu hari, Yoichi menemukan jika orang tua angkat Mikaela baru saja berbincang dengan putranya. Tentunya bersama dengan seorang dokter.

Yoichi menunggu, tak menguping atau apa.

Tak sengaja bertemu remaja Saotome, orang tua angkat Mikaela entah kenapa berterima kasih. Mereka bilang jika Mikaela jarang punya teman, dan tentunya mereka senang sekali jika ada seseorang yang mau menjenguk.

Yoichi tersenyum canggung. Well, kenyataan dirinya berkenalan dengan Mikaela itu adalah suatu ketidak sengajaan.

Mikaela menatap sayu keluar jendela. Langit di luar sana sudah menunjukkan waktu sore hari.

Yoichi ambil kursi lalu duduk di samping kasur, ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Oh, Yoichi ya?" Mikaela nampaknya baru sadar jika ada Yoichi di sampingnya, "Kau datang lagi?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah? Hehe, sudah jadi kebiasaan. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Yoichi balik bertanya.

Mikaela menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku malah senang.."

Mendengar balasan positif, Yoichi menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala, "Umm.., itu.. Tadi orang tuamu?"

"Oh, mereka bilang jika aku akan operasi besok.."

"Ha?" Remaja Saotome segera mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia menatap tepat ke manik biru langit itu, dan ia baru menyadarinya, ada yang salah dengan tatapan temannya itu.

Mikaela tersenyum kembali, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu.. Kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu Akane.. Kami berada di taman bunga yang indah, sepertinya. Saling berbagi cerita bahkan angan-angan di masa depan.."

Yoichi diam mendengarkan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu Akane.. Iya, aku masih ingat dengan suara semangatnya itu.. Entah kenapa aku rindu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.. Lalu waktu berlalu, hingga malam tiba.. Kami menghitung bintang bersama. Tapi hintunganku salah.."

Mikaela mengepalkan tangannya kuat, suaranya entah kenapa bergetar.

"Tidak ada.. Tidak ada sama sekali bintang yang bisa kulihat.."

Yoichi membelalakan matanya.

"Akane bilang, jika kita besok pasti akan bertemu kembali.. Di tempat yang sama.."

"Mika.." Yoichi bergerak meraih kedua tangan temannya itu.

Manik Mikaela sedikit terbelalak, air mata mengalir pelan. Entah kenapa ia menggeggam tangan Yoichi dengan erat.

"Yoichi.." panggil Mikaela serak, "Aku tidak mau pergi.. Aku takut akan kematian.." ucapnya menumpahkan kesedihan.

Yoichi tahu perasaan itu. Perlahan ia ikutan menangis. Mikaela menundukkan badannya, berteriak histeris di atas tangan temannya itu.

Sekilas Yoichi melirik ke samping, mendapati Akane berada di sudut ruangan. Menatap dengan mata berair sembari menggeleng pelan.

Tidak.. Yoichi bergumam. Seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuichiro melangkah keluar dari kafe tempat ia bekerja. Jam istirahat, ia hanya berencana mencari udara sebentar.

Kepala mendongak, menatap sayu langit biru di atas sana. Mungkin sedikit mendung. Apa akan hujan?

Gedubrak..

"Aduh...!" Terdengar seperti suara orang terjatuh tak jauh dari remaja ini berada.

Yuichiro menoleh dan mendapati teman satu kampusnya tengah tengkurap di atas trotoar. Karena terjatuh, bunga-bunga yang sepertinya dibawa ikutan berceceran ke mana-mana.

"Yoichi?" panggil Yuichiro pelan, ia menghampiri temannya itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Yoichi mengangkat kepala, ia terduduk cepat sembari merapikan barang bawaannya, "Ah, maaf.. Sepertinya aku terlalu ceroboh.."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus, memaklumi jika ceroboh itu sudah jadi nama belakangnya Yoichi, "Kau itu mau ke mana? Kok terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Yuichiro ikut membantu temannya.

"Itu.. Menjenguk seseorang, hehe.." jawab Yoichi sekenanya.

Yuichiro melirik, "Siapa?"

Remaja Saotome tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia menatap takut-takut orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Ng.., itu.."

Yuichiro terdiam, setia menunggu jawaban.

"Mi.. Mika.." aku Yoichi akhirnya.

"Huh? Menjenguk?" Alis Yuichiro berkerut.

Yoichi buru-buru merapikan bawaannya, ia segera bangkit berdiri, "Ahahaa.. Sudah, saya tidak punya banyak waktu.. Terima kasih sudah membantu, Yuu.."

"Hei, tunggu!" Yuichiro menarik tangan Yoichi sebelum remaja itu melangkah pergi, "Apa maksudmu menjenguk Mika?"

Yoichi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya malah mengaku. Ia memeluk erat keranjang bunga dalam dekapannya.

"I- iya.. Mika sakit, dan dia akan operasi sekarang.." ucap Yoichi sedikit memelan di bagian akhir.

Manik hijau Yuichiro melebar, ia meraih kedua pundak remaja Saotome dan memutarnya supaya saling berhadapan.

"Sakit? Apa maksudmu?"

Yoichi menundukkan kepala, ia tak tahu hendak menjawab apa lagi.

Yuichiro mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Katakan! Di mana rumah sakitnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoichi tak pernah menduga jika sekarang dirinya tengah berlari bersama teman satu kampusnya, menuju satu tujuan yaitu rumah sakit.

Waktu sudah melebihi batas, pasti Mikaela sudah mulai dioperasi.

Koridor rumah sakit nampak sepi. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang operasi. Di sana mereka bertemu kedua orang tua angkat Mikaela.

Yuichiro tak peduli. Entah kenapa matanya basah. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati pintu ruangan sembari memanggil-manggil nama keluarganya itu.

Yoichi serta orang tua Mikaela mendekati remaja bersurai gelap itu, menenangkannya agar ia tidak serampangan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Yoichi memeluk erat temannya. Yuichiro tidak tahu kenapa menjerit histeris.

Di dalam sana, Mikaela menatap sayu sinar lampu di atasnya. Pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia masih ingat betul suara keluarganya itu. Perlahan senyum tipis terpatri. Matanya terasa berat hingga akhirnya tertutup pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Huh? Apa begitu caranya menyapa terhadap orang yang baru selesai dioperasi?"

"Haha, maaf.. Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena semuanya berjalan lancar.."

Mikaela merekahkan senyum tipis. Menggerakkan tangan secara perlahan, meraih tangan orang di sampingnya. Yuichiro balik meraih, menggenggam erat tangan dingin dan pucat itu.

"Yuu.." panggil remaja bersurai kuning itu pelan.

"Hmm?" Yuichiro tak menoleh.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf.."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu mengangkat wajahnya, "Sudahlah.. Itu masa lalu.."

"Tapi.."

"Mika.." Manik hijau menatap lurus sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit itu, "Seharunya aku yang minta maaf karena terlalu berlebihan.. Maksudku, Akane sendiri pasti tidak suka jika aku marah terhadap dirimu, 'kan? Tapi aku terlalu termakan oleh perasaan egoisku sendiri, dan tidak memperhatikan keluargaku.." terangnya pelan. "Aku yang salah, Mika.."

Mikaela terdiam. Yuichiro menundukkan kepalanya, merasa menyesal akan segala tingkahnya selama ini.

"Kau keluargaku satu-satunya yang kumiliki.." suara Yuichiro entah kenapa terdengar bergetar, "Kumohon bertahanlah. Berjuanglah untuk hidup bersamaku.."

Setetes air mengalir dari manik Mikaela. Ia tak tahu guna apa ia menangis sekarang. Perlahan kembali tersenyum. Tangan meraih bahu keluarganya itu, menyuruhnya untuk menatap dirinya.

Yuichiro mendongak. Entah kenapa ia rindu akan senyum manis yang dibuat keluarganya. Sudah berapa tahun lamanya mereka tak saling bertemu akibat insiden kecelakaan itu?

"Yuu.." panggil Mikaela pelan. Tangan dinginnya meraih pipi remaja di hadapannya, perlahan mencubit, membuat Yuichiro tersentak kaget. "Hehee.. Kamu jelek loh kalau menangis.." candanya.

Yuichiro menyingkirkan tangan Mikaela dari pipinya, "Apaan sih kamu!?"

"Hahaa.. Tapi aku senang.. Akhirnya Yuu mau menganggapku keluarga lagi.." Mikaela mengubah posisi tidurnya, berbaring tenang. "Ingatlah selalu Yuu.." suaranya memelan.

"Mika?" Yuichiro entah kenapa jadi khawatir, tubuhnya menegak menatap Mikaela yang memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi.." Pandangan Mikaela entah kenapa kembali berat, suaranya serak, pikirannya terasa seperti melayang. "Kita selamanya adalah keluarga.."

"Mika! Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Yuichiro menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh keluarganya itu pelan.

"Bercanda, Yuu.." Mikaela melirik jahil, "Jangan histeris seperti itulah.."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, idiot!"

"Hehe, maaf.. Ung, bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum? Sepertinya aku sedikit haus.."

Yuichiro mendengus, "Kau ingin apa memangnya?"

"Teh? Kurasa jika teh, dokter masih mengijinkan.." terang Mikaela santai.

"Oke.." Yuichiro bangkit berdiri, "Tunggu ya, aku akan segera kembali.." Dan remaja bersurai gelap itu berlari keluar ruangan.

Mikaela menatap sayu kepergian keluarganya itu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas singkat, kembali memejamkan mata.

Tak terasa, langkah kaki ringan terdengar. Manik biru terbuka perlahan, menatap samping, tersenyum lega.

"Akane.. Kau datang?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak keluarganya itu untuk pergi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
